Episode 5332 (26th June 2009)
Plot Katie realises how ill Andy is when he thinks she is still his wife. Katie tries to get through to Andy and explains that Paddy found that his sheep have an infection. However, her concern grows when Andy changes the subject and asks where she wants to go on holiday. Katie doesn’t know what to say and when Andy suggests they ask Jack to lend them the money she rushes out in a panic. Katie informs Diane, but she agrees to see him failing to understand the gravity of the situation. Paddy tells Katie he's had no choice but to call DEFRA. Diane arrives at the farm and is shocked by the desolation. Finding the farmhouse in a similar state of disrepair and Andy nowhere to be seen, Diane is deeply worried. Elsewhere, Lexi buys a test and asks Scarlett to stay with her while she takes it, as Carl is out on business. Lexi is overjoyed to discover she's finally become pregnant. Later, Carl returns from work and Lexi delights in telling him she is pregnant. They hug but the look in Carl's eyes shows anything but joy. Carl confesses to Jimmy that he isn’t sure he wants another child. Nicola summons up some enthusiasm when Jimmy tells her the news and offers Lexi some guidance in forcing Carl to pander to her every whim. At the Woolpack, Jimmy tries to raise Carl's spirits and tells him that their children will represent the next generation and resurgence of the King family. Meanwhile, the factory staff are sent home from work for the third or fourth time as the work continues to dry up. Eric promises Val that he's working hard to sign up more clients and is confident of success. Unfortunately, Eric attends a meeting which goes badly and he admits to Val that nobody is interested in giving them business. He gives her a letter which shows them he hasn’t been paying their suppliers and warns her that the factory could close. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden, backroom and public bar *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Café Hope - Café *Pollard & Pollard - Office *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard, living room and Andy's room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes